It's Alright, Is This goodbye
by peaches2010
Summary: This is the 3rd in series the of This Love Is Ours. Follow Steve as the hunt for Wo Fat comes with unanswered questions due to Shelburne's identity that finally had been revealed. What journey will the team take now with all these new obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

_**It's alright, is this goodbye**_  
_** Won't hurt me for too long,**_  
_** I'll be fine on my own**_  
_** It'll take some time**_  
_** But I know that I**_  
_** I can find where I belong**_

_**Hunter Hayes- In a Song **_

_**Disclaimer I don't own H50 or any of its characters. **_

_**I am unbeta'd so please excuse my errors **_

* * *

(Steve's POV)

I was still in shock when I recognized who was behind the door. My mother stood before me looking just how I remembered her except almost twenty years older. She had tears in her eyes and I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed as well.

She pulled me in for a hug that I accepted and she lead me into the living room of her hideout.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" I heard her ask.

"Steve" she said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"No, no thank you" I replied taking in my surroundings.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me" my mother started taking a seat in front of me.

"Yeah why don't we start with Shelburne?" I answered.

"Shelburne was the code name the agency gave me." She started.

"I am sorry. What agency?" I asked.

"Before I met your father I worked for an intelligence agency that reported directly to the pentagon. "She explained

"You were a spy?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"So all those years I thought you were a school teacher that was just..." I said before she cut off.

"It was a cover." She finished.

"Were me and Mary just a cover too?" I asked.

"Shelburne was way before you and Mary." She replied with tears still in her eyes.

"How did you know Wo Fat's father?" I questioned.

"He was an assignment." She answered.

My mother went on to describe how and why she chose to fake her death. Claiming that giving up her family was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But she did it to protect us.

She begged me to understand why she had abandoned her family but I couldn't wrap my head around her reasoning. My father was killed because of Wo Fat and Mary and I grew up without both of our parents.

"Pack a bag" I say after she finishes explaining her story.

"Pack what do you mean? Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going home." I answer.

"I can't it's not safe." She argues.

"Wo Fat can't hurt you. He is being transferred to a super max facility on the mainland today. By the time we land in Oahu he will be out of our lives forever. "I stated.

The 9 hour flight I tried to wrap my mind around the fact my mother was alive. I kept thinking how was I going to tell Mary. And how would Marissa and the kids take the news.

When we arrived Danny along with SWAT were stationed at an empty hanger when we arrived.

"When you called I thought you said you were bringing Shelburne back?" Danny questioned taking notice of my mother as she stepped out behind me.

"I did. This is Shelburne." I answered barely hearing over the roaring of the planes propellers.

"Or you can call me mom. Someone should." My mother remarked.

"Mom?" Danny questioned.

"That would be my mom" I answered.

"Doris McGarrett" My mother introduced.

"Danny Williams. For a woman who died almost twenty years ago you are well put together." Danny remarked shaking her hand.

"I will take that as a compliment." She said with sarcasm.

"Thanks Danny but what is with the HPD entrance?" I asked confused.

"This isn't for you it's for Shelburne." Danny replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wo Fat escaped a little over two hours ago." Danny answered.

"Steve, if Wo Fat knows I am on the island." She began before I cut off.

"That's not going to happen. We are going to put you somewhere safe and hunt down Wo Fat." I told her.

"Call Chin and Kono and have them meet us at HQ." I ordered. I noticed a look on Danny's face before he explained what had happened.

Chin's wife had been killed by Frank Delano's men.

(Marissa's POV)

Kono had called me and asked me to get down to the corners office as soon as I could. Malia Chin's wife was murdered.

After quickly calling Kathy to watch the kids I headed downtown to see Chin.

Chin stood over his wife's body staring at her lifeless face. Kono stood next to him before pulling him for a hug. I could hear foot steps behind me as I watched the two cousins hug. I turned around to see my husband and an older woman walk through the hall way with Danny towing behind.

"Marissa" Steve said stepping in front of me.

"Steve" I whispered holding back tears. Malia had been part of our ohana the short period of time we got to know her. And now she was gone.

The older woman gave Steve and Danny a questioning look as Steve pulled me into his arms.

Steve pulled away from me and headed into go see Chin with Danny leaving me with the older woman.

Watching as the guys as they hugged Chin and began to ask him about what happened. I decided it would be good idea to introduce myself.

"I am Marissa McGarrett." I said snuffling and sticking out my right hand for the woman to shake.

"McGarrett?" She asked shaking my hand.

"Yes, I am Steve's wife" I said taking a Kleenex from Max's desk.

"Wow. I am so sorry. I am his mother Doris" She said looking at me in shock.

Before I could reply back Steve walked back into the office.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Marissa can we talk at home please?" he asked.

"I want an explanation now" I ordered. I was tired of letting him control when my questions were going to be answered. I wanted an answer now. Doris McGarrett had died almost twenty years ago. There was no way this was his mother.

Steve huffed in frustration before he went into the tale about how this woman standing before us was his mother and how she faked her own death to protect her family.

"Steve, Wo Fat just escaped custody." I said.

"I know that's why you are going to go home and HPD is going to keep an eye out on our place. I am going to take my mother to a safe house. "Steve replied.

"I want to help find Delano" I argued.

"No way. Go home and stay with the kids. We have this taken care of." Steve shot back.

"Steve you guys are going to need all hands on deck to catch him." I answered.

"Marissa you just got out of the hospital. I need you to go home and take care of our kids. I have everything else under control." Steve defended.

"Well me getting out of the hospital didn't stop you from leaving did it?" I asked getting frustrated with this conversation.

"Alright that's enough" Danny budded in.

"Please just go home. I will be there in a little while to check on things." Steve said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I stared at him for a few seconds before going to give Chin a hug and the offering of my help. Chin's only response was a hug. I casted one last glance at my husband before leaving.

(Steve's POV)

I was arguing over the phone with Denning about Chin's involvement with Delano's release from prison. Danny and my mother seemed to be having their own heated discussion when I finally slammed my headset down.

"How many grandchildren do I have?" my mother asked.

"3. Two boys and a girl." I answered pissed off with my call to governor.

"How long have you been married?" she asked again.

"Just over 10 years." I replied speeding towards the safe house I had set up for her.

"I am taking you to a safe house. Don't argue I am not willing to lose you again" I stated.

Thirty minutes later Catherine Rollins knocked on the door of the safe house. I had asked her to be my mother's security detail.

"Hey thanks for coming" I said pulling her outside so we could speak privately.

"That's what friends are for. So your mom faked her own death and is Shelburne. If you didn't have mommy issues before this." Cath said with a smile.

"Cute" I say with a forced smile.

"I try" she replied with a real smile.

"Let me introduce you. Doris this is LT. Rollins she is a friend of mine." I introduce.

"He refuses to call me mom" my mother says standing up to shake Cath's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Cath says with a smile.

"LT. Rollins I told my son I didn't need anyone looking out for me." My mother began.

"He is just being over protective ma'am. It's a SEAL thing. You can call me Catherine." Cath reassured.

My mother excused herself to go make tea giving me a few more minutes to talk to Cath about the situation.

"Have you told Marissa or your sister yet?" she asked.

"Marissa met her earlier. But this isn't one I can just tell Mary over the phone." I replied.

"Don't worry I have it covered." Cath reassured as I made my way towards the door. I thanked her again before heading towards HQ.

I was heading towards HQ when Chin, Kono and Danny called with an update. Delano had helped Wo Fat escape custody. We went over how Wo Fat and Delano could have been connected but Kono didn't find anything connecting the two before the escape this morning.

Chin and Kono were working on running the licenses plate of the car Delano and Wo Fat escaped in when I arrived. It wasn't long before Chin came storming in with some intel. Maria Gold was the owner of the getaway car.

We geared up before going to Maria's for a visit. Maria's house was empty until Chin uncovered five dead bodies hidden in the attic. Leaving us with more questions unanswered.

Kono knocked on my door of my office as she spoke on the phone. The five bodies that were found were construction workers. The owner of the company had said that the same men had just clocked in at HPD. The problem with that was the same five men the owner from the company that hired them was describing were sitting in the county morgue.

"Delano and his men are using the clean-up crews' identity to get into HPD" I said running towards the door.

When we arrived of what was left of HPD we ran into one of the officers. After briefly explaining what was going on he told us Delano and his men were headed towards the basement.

Delano and his men already had a head start on us when we finally made it to the basement. Duke the officer who helped us out on a number of occasions explained to us about what was down there. It was over a thousand pounds of meth.

When we realized they had already left we jumped back into our cars as Duke gave us directions to Delano's location.

Delano and his men were stuck in a traffic jam when we pulled up. Delano's men immediately began to open fire on the crowded intersection. We each took cover trying to take out the men.

Danny, Kono and I were in charge of taking down Delano's men as Chin followed Delano.

The sun was beginning to set when HPD came to help check the area for any signs of Wo Fat. Chin came up to Danny and me in silence.

"Hey, where is Delano?" Danny asked.

"Dead" Chin said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No" was his answer.

One of Delano's men was still breathing but before he died he whispered the word Shelburne.

I quickly called Catherine's phone to warn her before jumping in Danny's car and heading towards the safe house.

I was running out of the car before it even made a full stop calling for my mom. She and Cath were standing up stairs. I quickly pulled my mother into my arms happy that I didn't lose her again.

Knowing I couldn't let my mother out of my sight, I escorted her to the awaiting car outside with her belongings. But before I put her on a plane to send her into hiding again I wanted her to meet her grandchildren.

Marissa was sitting on the couch feeding Liam when we had walked in. The room was only lit by the small lamp on the table. Marissa got up and handed Liam to me. She gave me a weak smile before heading up the stairs.

"How old is he?" my mother asked stepping in front of me to look at my son.

"Three weeks old today" I whispered as I glanced down at his sleeping face.

I could hear Ty and Lily steps as they came down the stairs both with equal amount of curiosity. Marissa stood behind Lily carefully helping her down the stairs as Ty ran to my side.

"Dad, who is this?" Ty asked casting a quick glance at my mother.

"Her name is Doris and she is your grandma." I said taking his hand and facing my mother.

She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Ty and I followed suit while Marissa picked up Lily and stood in the door way.

After thirty minutes Marissa had taken all three kids back upstairs to go to bed leaving me with my mother.

"They're so beautiful." My mother whispered after a few minutes.

I nodded my head in agreement before I escorted her to the guest room. Tomorrow I was putting her on a plane and out of my life again until I could catch Wo Fat.

The next morning I stood outside the plane with my mother that would be taking her into hiding.

"I can't leave, Steve. Not again. I can't." she said.

"You can't stay here. As long as Wo Fat is free you aren't safe." I argued.

"I can't go back to Japan. Your search for me compromised that area." She replied.

"Okay so pick another country just don't tell me or anyone else besides your handlers. There is no way to guarantee your safety if you do. I promise you as soon as this is over I will come find you"I stated.

"How?" she asked me.

"The same way I did the first time." I replied.

She gave me skeptical look before pulling me into a hug.

"Just because I wasn't around doesn't mean I stopped being your mother." She said looking into my eyes.

She gave my cheek a kiss before she was loaded onto the plane with her escorts.

Danny pulled up as my mother's plane headed to take off. He didn't wear his usual annoyed look on his face he seemed confused.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Your mother said she exchanged fire with Wo Fat." Danny started.

"Yeah she said he fired a couple of shots but missed." I replied confused on where this was heading.

"CSU just go done cleaning up the place. The only shots fired were from the gun Catherine gave your mom. All three slugs were pulled out of the floor." Danny explained.

"Either your mother is a terrible shot or she deliberately tried not to shoot Wo Fat" Danny went on.

"You think she let him get away" I asked.

"No I am saying why didn't she kill him when she had the chance?" Danny replied.

I turned my gaze from Danny onto the plane that just took off into the sky that held my mother.

* * *

_**I am back with season 3 everyone! Sorry it took so long but now i have to season and i can keep on writing away until school starts. Please read and review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_"I saw you and you couldn't tell me what that means_**  
**_ Or what I'd seen_**

**_ Oh but when it hit me_**  
**_ It was not the same thing_**  
**_ I had missed it all like tears in the rain_**  
**_ Finally I was seeing_**  
**_ Everything so clearly_**  
**_ Took what I'd been thinking_**  
**_ And washed it away"_**

**_Parachute- Didn't See It Coming_**

_**I am currently unbeta'd so please excuse my errors **_

* * *

**(Marissa's POV)**

Since Steve came home from Japan the team has been backed up with non- stop cases. The air around Steve and I was still tense but every time we were about to discuss the matter his phone seemed to go off and he was gone dealing with another case.

I laid in bed listening to the silence of our house as Steve held a tight grip around my waist dead asleep. I don't know why I was up so early but I was. After twenty more minutes of lying there I eased myself out of his grip and headed downstairs. As I headed down the stairs I could hear pots and pans clattering and someone moving around the kitchen quickly grabbing my gun from the lock box in the closet I made my way into the kitchen.

Doris McGarrett stood in my kitchen making breakfast for my family.

"You can put that thing away?" Doris said adding some eggs onto the plates.

I put the safety back on and put the gun back on top of the fridge. When I turned around Steve had entered the kitchen with Lily in his arms.

"Mom?" he asked clearly confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"What does it look like? I making breakfast sit down and we can have a family meal." Doris said giving Steve and it a smile.

I casted Steve a glance before going to put my gun away properly, back in the dining room Ty had came down and sat next to his father.

"I hope I'm not over stepping any boundaries." Doris said to me as it sat down.

"Not at all. Just a little warning would have been nice" I say taking a swig of my orange juice.

The table was silent as everyone ate. I knew Steve was dying to ask his mother why she didn't leave the island and where she had been hiding out. The silence was finally broken by the wails of Liam and I took that as my cue to take both kids upstairs.

**(Steve's POV)**

After Marissa and the kids headed upstairs I decided now would be the best time to figure out why she broke into my home.

"You know your security system sucks" my mother said.

"Okay just stop. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I never left the island but you already knew that" she replied breaking off a piece of toast.

"Yeah you persuaded your security detail to turn the plane around" it replied standing in front of her.

"I can be very persuasive." She fired back.

"I know I remember. Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I wanted to come home. I am tired of running. I want to get to know my family." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Where have you been the last couple of weeks?" I questioned.

"I just needed some time. I wasn't sure how you were going to take this" she replied.

"You should have told me what the plan was." I berated.

"Sure, sure. You probably would have never agreed to it" my mother fired back.

"No I probably wouldn't have." I yelled.

"Wo Fat is still out there" I say after a few minutes of silence.

"I know that" she replied.

I was about to continue my talk with my mother until Ty came running in with my phone in his hands. I grabbed my phone and answered before picking Ty up and sitting him down on one of the chairs to finish his food. I casted my mom one last look and kissed Tyler's head before going to get dressed.

Lily was sprawled on mine and Marissa's bed watching cartoons as Marissa fed Liam his bottle.

"Did you get your phone?" Marissa asked as it quickly grabbed a towel.

"Yeah, I have a case." I replied standing in front of her.

Her gaze switched from Liam to me. I leaded over and kissed Liam's head pulling away just far enough to catch Marissa lips with mine. I was surprised when she responded back to it. I pulled away and cupped her face she was beautiful and I knew what she has been through in the last couple of months was not easy on her. I placed one more quick kiss on her lips before pulling away and kissing our daughter.

"My mom is going to be here for the next few days" I say heading towards the bathroom.

"I will make the guest room up for her. But Steve do you think we can trust her?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know but for now I want to keep her as close as possible." I replied.

Danny had arrived 15 minutes later to pick me up to head to the crime scene.

"So she breaks into your house and cooks your family breakfast?" Danny asked stumped on my mother's actions

"Yeah pretty much" I replied getting out of the car and heading towards the crime scene.

"That's strange. But she is a McGarrett after all" Danny replies.

"Wait why she is back?" Danny asks.

"I don't know Danny. She says tired of running" I answer.

"Now she is tired of running after all these years? What happened in that house with Wo Fat?" Danny asked.

"We didn't get that far" I shot back.

"How did you not get that far? Steve this is a man that has been chasing her for twenty years. She has a shot to take him but she doesn't take it. That doesn't seem weird to you?" Danny fired back.

Danny was getting annoyed when I didn't give him a response.

Kono was heading towards us to give us the run down on the case. The victim was young polo player named Billy Keats.

"Keats' girlfriend said he headed out for practice with his head still attached and half an hour later the horse returned with just his body" Kono explained as I pulled the tarp off the body.

"I just got a text from Max. He found the head" Chin exclaimed leading the way towards Max

Max stood with the decapitated head in the middle of the polo field getting ready to put it into a bag.

"Gentlemen let me introduce to you Mr. Keats." Max greeted.

"Yeah we just met the rest of him" Danny replied.

"Max do you have any idea what did this. What kind of sword?" I asked.

"That is unlikely due to the precision of the cut." Max rambled on.

Max had used his cane to demonstrate to us what the murder weapon was. It was wire tied around the goal posts.

Kono was talking to the girlfriend when Danny and I walked up. Nicole Carr told us about a card reading they had gone to in China town. I sent Danny and Kono to talk to psychic leaving me with Chin.

"Hey I have a favor to ask" I told Chin.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"I need you to keep an eye out on my mother. She is at home with Marissa but she already has her hands full" I state.

**(Marissa's POV)**

I had just put Liam down for his afternoon nap when Ty and Lily wanted to go out and play on the beach.

"Go put your swim stuff on and we will go" I told Ty throwing some stuff into the washer.

I could hear Ty and Lily's footsteps as they bounded up the stairs to get ready. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Doris standing in the doorway of the washroom.

"Oh my god. You scared the crap out of me" I screamed clutching my chest.

"I am sorry honey. I heard them ask you to take them to the beach. Do you mind if I tag along?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, I just have to get ready." I say stepping around her and heading up stairs.

Walking down the stairs Chin Ho stood in my living room as Doris opened a box of pastries.

"Chin what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Came by with some coco puffs and I wanted to see the kids" he said giving me smile.

"I was just telling him how Steve used to have me drive down to the high school to watch him play." Doris added taking a bite.

"It's good to see you." I said wrapping my arms around him for a hug.

"You're looking good for someone who just had a baby." He said kissing my cheek.

"I am sorry for not being able to attend Malia's funeral ceremony. She meant a lot to me." I said.

"I understand you have little kids to be taken care of. You meant a lot to her too." Chin replied.

"If you need anything you are always welcomed here." I answer.

"Thanks." He replies.

I sat in the sand with Doris and Liam as Chin took the kids down to the water.

"I don't need to be babysat" Doris said looking out into the water.

"I am not here to babysit you. What is going on between you and Steve is between the two of you. But his family needs him and I hope you understand that." I reply.

"I want to be part of this family again." Doris answered.

**(Steve's POV)**

I was going over Keats financials when Danny and Kono finally came in. I found out he was getting paid from his old Polo team even though his girlfriend said he had quit that polo team and was now on an opposing team.

After arresting the Keats' ex-coach for horse doping and running from me and Danny we found that there was a hit on the boot prints on the crime scene. Kono filled us in that the coach couldn't be the killer and the foot prints on the scene with the Diamond Head Polo club logo.

We all went to talk to the owner of the polo club Spencer Madsen and his wife about who would own a pair of the boots but it didn't really give us a lead.

Spencer's son Jake had came in gave us some new information. Billy wasn't the intended target he was. They had traded practice times.

I headed back into HQ and saw Chin working on the smart table.

"Hey what are you doing here? You are supposed to be on Doris duty" I say.

"She saw me from a mile away man." Chin replies in a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" it ask.

Before Chin can answer my mother comes out of my office.

"Coco puffs, really Steve. I thought you were smarter than that. And don't blame Chin. I forced him to bring me down here" My mother stated.

After having a few choice words with my mother she headed out the door and hopefully back to my house.

"I got some info on Jake Madsen. Turns out he was kidnapped 10 years ago. He was abducted outside of his school and held for ransom before the parents could pay Jake escaped. One kidnapper died in prison and the other Randy Thorpe was released a few months ago but he has gone AWOL from his half way house two days ago." Chin described.

Chin and I arrived on scene along with Danny back to the Madsen's property. Jake and his mother had been involved in an explosion. Jakes' mother being closest to the blast took most of the hit. Charlie was on scene and handed me what was left of the bomb.

I knew just who to see to help me find out what kind of bomb this was.

Catherine Rollins sat in front of KamaKona's when I arrived. After asking for her help she agreed after I said Marissa would make her favorite dinner. After talking a few more minutes about my kids and wife I got a call from Danny saying we had a location on Thorpe.

Thorpe was staying at a rundown hotel when Danny and I tried to grab him. As soon as I busted the door in he took off jumping out of a glass window. Finally after chasing him down a few blocks I tackled him into a canal.

Interrogating Randy had put me into a really bad mood. He had said someone had paid him to plant the bomb in the Madsen's car. He claimed to take the job because the kid was a creep and deserved to die. I had sucker punched him in the face and left the interrogation.

Cath came in a little while later with some information on the bomb. This case had all kinds of twists and turns. Jakes' mother was having an affair with Billy Keats and the intended target of the car bomb wasn't Jake it was his mother.

Danny and I arrived to the hospital to talk to Jake's mother but when we arrived she had just passed away. Checking the surveillance footage at the hospital that Jake had been the one to kill his mother.

Spencer Madsen was in shock and immediately tried to cover for his son. But after explaining to him how we had caught Jake on camera he confessed that he son had done it as revenge.

Jake was playing Polo when Danny and I went to make the arrest. Once he discovered what we were there for he charged at us on his horse. I took my shot after jumping out of the way and hit his shoulder causing him to fall off his horse.

The team all decided we should meet at Kamakona's for closing the case. I decided to make a pit stop and pick up Marissa and the kids along with my mother.

Marissa got the kids out and headed towards the group leaving me alone with my mother.

"What's bothering you?" My mom asked.

"I read the ballistics file on the shots you said were fired. They were all in the floor" I replied.

"Wo Fat lunged at me and we fought for the gun. Before it had the chance to fire again Catherine was coming up the stairs and he bolted out the window." She assured me.

My mother went to join everyone else at the table as Danny came to approach me.

"What did she say?" Danny asked.

"She said the fought and shots went wild." I replied staring in my mothers' direction.

"Do you believe her?" Danny asked.

"No" I replied.

* * *

**_Thank you so much to everyone who added me in their favorites/following lis_t_. it really keeps me motivated to continue this. Please read and Review :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"He's a cold-hearted snake **_  
_** Look into his eyes"** _

_**Cold Hearted- Santana (Glee) **_

_**I am currently unbeta'd so please excuse my errors. **_

* * *

_**(Steve's POV)**_

It was close to 5am when Liam began to cry in his bassinet. Marissa stirred in my arms groaning as she got up.

"Hey I got him. Get some more sleep" I said kissing her cheek

"Thank you" She mumbled before rolling out of my grasp.

Liam had kicked off his blankets and was flinging his arms and legs around unhappy that it took so long to pick him up. I picked him up along with a diaper and headed downstairs so everyone could sleep.

Liam continued to cry as I heated up his bottle even as if patted his back and rocked him back in forth. In 2 months he had grown longer and his eyes were starting to take on the same shade as mine. He eagerly sucked on his bottle as I held him watching the sun come up over the horizon.

My mom had came down a few minutes later and sat down in silence.

"I remember when you and Mary were that age?" she said looking at Liam in my arms.

"I remember you bringing Mary home when she was just born." I replied

"You wanted to hold her so bad." My mom said with a smile.

I laughed in memory and thought about how much I wanted to hold my own kids after they were born.

"I can stay up with him. I know you had a long night" My mother offered.

"I am fine. This is the first time in a while that I am actually able to hold him without a call interrupting." I replied adjusting Liam so I could burp him.

"Any new leads on Wo Fat?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. But I am still looking." I answered getting up and setting my son in my mothers' awaiting arms.

I knew she wanted to hold him. Her smile was just liked how if remembered it as a kid warm, kind. I wanted to remember the woman I knew as a child not the woman who had faked her own death and abandoned Mary and I when we needed her most.

"I need a favor." I stated.

"Sure whatever you need" she replied stroking Liam's small face.

"I want to take Marissa out tonight and I was wondering if you could watch the kids." I ask.

"Steve, that's not a problem at all." She replied with a smile.

A few hours later Marissa and the kids were awake. It was Sunday and it was the first day I have had officially off in weeks.

Marissa was in the kitchen helping the kids make breakfast. Lily stood in front of her mother on a chair mixing a bowl of pancake mix while Ty sat on the counter pouring blueberries into the batter.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked helping Ty get down from the counter.

"We are making breakfast." Ty replied.

"Smells good" I say wrapping my arms around my wife's waist and kissing the side of her neck.

After Lily was done with her part Marissa helped her off the chair before she scurried to go find her brother.

Marissa pulled out of my grasp and went to the frying pan to get start breakfast. She wanted to talk but with work getting in the way I never got the chance. Around the kids and my mother she would acknowledge my affection but when it was just the two of us she would pull away. Except when we slept she would sleep facing away from me but sometime in the middle of the night she would end up with her legs intertwined with mine and her head on my chest.

"Babe, I was thinking we could go out tonight and maybe talk" I said leaning against the counter next to her.

"What about the kids?" she asked flipping another pancake over.

"My mom can watch them. Look I know I owe you more than just a dinner for what has been going on in the last couple of weeks but please let's just go out and we will talk." I answer.

"Fine but maybe you should call Danny to come help your mother watch the kids" Marissa retorted.

"Why does she need Danny here? She is capable of handling them on her own." I asked.

"I would just feel better if he was." Marissa answered back.

"Look I can have HPD sit outside if that would make you feel better." I say.

"Never mind, if am just nervous about leaving them with someone they really don't know." Marissa replies turning to face me.

"I understand. But my mom will be fine and we will only be gone a couple of hours." I argue.

I took Ty out to play some football while the girls stayed in and took care of Liam.

"Hey dad, does Aunt Mary know about Grandma?" Ty asked.

"Not yet." I answer.

"Dad can we go to the movies tonight, please" Ty begged.

"I am taking mom out to dinner tonight." I answer.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Ty asked.

"I will make you a deal you help your grandma with your brother and sister tonight and if will take you tomorrow night." I offer.

"Okay, can mom and Lily come to?" Ty asked.

"We will see how mom feels okay" I reply.

Nodding his head in agreement we continued to play until the sun went down.

Marissa was already downstairs running through how to take care of the kids.

"I think we will be okay" My mother reassured her.

"If you need anything just call" Marissa replied grabbing her purse off the floor.

We both kissed all three kids good bye and headed out.

There is a restaurant right off the beach that Marissa loved. They played music from a juke box and had one of the best steaks on the island.

'Marissa looked stunning in the peach colored spaghetti strapped dress she wore. Her curves were defined and it contrasted well with her light tanned skin.

We were quickly sat at one of the back patio tables when we arrived. The waitress took our drink orders before leaving us a few minutes to decide.

"I want to know why you had to go?" Marissa asked not taking her eyes off the menu.

"I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted to put an end to the Shelburne mystery and Joe was finally giving me the chance to do so." I answer.

"You didn't have to do anything. You couldn't let it go. I don't have to except the fact when you want to go on crazy missions any more, Steve. You are not in the Navy. I was really hoping with this new job the kids would get their dad back and I would have a husband." Marissa retorted.

The waitress came back with our drinks and quickly took our order.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked keeping my temper in check since we were out in public.

"I knew what I was getting into when I married you and I didn't care because I love you. But damn it Steve, you can't just make a decision and expect me to be on board with it" Marissa shot back.

"I had to find out why Wo Fat wanted Shelburne so bad. My mom is the key in taking him down once and for all." I answered.

"I am glad you found your mother. I really am but I need you to understand that I needed you and still need you. I know Lori is gone but when I am at home I can still picture her coming into our house. I have nightmares that she takes you and the kids away from me. "She whimpered out as tears came down her face.

"Hey look at me. I am not going anywhere and when I left I felt guilty the whole time. Joe picked a hell of a time to tell me where Shelburne was and I took off. I am sorry for that but I am not going anywhere Marissa. I am here." I whisper taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"One more thing. I want to come back to work." Marissa said wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked.

"I love being at home with the kids but I need to be in the grown up world." She replied.

"When?" I asked.

"Tuesday. I have Liam's doctor appointment tomorrow." She stated.

Dinner was spent laughing and singing along to the old songs we knew on the juke box. Marissa seemed more at ease and it was nice to enjoy a moment alone with her. We were heading towards my truck when we heard a gunshot of off in the little jewelry store few businesses down. Quickly unlocking my truck and grabbing my extra gun Marissa and I headed towards the building.

Marissa was on the phone with HPD as I cleared the front room. As I moved closer towards the back I say a man with a gunshot wound to the chest. I checked his pulse as Marissa made her way in.

"HPD is on their way. Is he gone?" she asked.

"He is gone. Did you call the team?" I asked.

"Yeah they should be on their way." Marissa answered.

Fifteen minutes later Danny and Chin showed up.

"Hey shouldn't you be at home on bed rest?" Danny asked walking on the scene.

"I am fine Danny." Marissa replied.

"So what happened here?" Chin asked.

"Single gunshot victim in the back room. Looks like the robbers came in and took what they wanted and the owner caught them." I stated.

"And this is why they pay you the big bucks." Danny retorted.

"Did you two see anything?" Chin asked.

"No we heard the shot but didn't see anyone come out the front. I figured they probably went out the back door so no one would see them." Marissa answered.

"Chin, check and see if there is any surveillance cameras out back." I ordered

"Got it, Brah" Chin replied leaving the group.

"These guys are stupid. Why leave a diamond necklace behind?" Danny asked holding up a heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Owner must have had made his presence known before they could grab it." Marissa stated.

"Let's get CSU in here to dust for finger prints. And let's get the body to Max." I order.

Marissa was talking to HPD when Danny came up to me.

"She is looking good. But I am sure this is not how either one of you thought this night would end" Danny stated.

"She wants to come back to work" I reply.

"Well she picked a hell of a night to do it. Who is with your kids?" Danny asked.

"My mom" I reply.

"Marissa left them with your mother? I am surprised. I mean I barely know the woman and you are okay with her watching your kids unattended." Danny began to ramble.

"Just shut up Danny." I reply in frustration.

"There are only two cameras out back. None of them got a good shot of their faces. Typical robbery clothing which contains all black attire. Maybe CSU can get a better hit." Chin interrupted.

"Hey I talked to some of the other owners and they said there has been a couple of kids who looked like they were casing the place." Marissa added in.

"Kids these days, I swear to you they only get worse as each generation comes." Danny rambled.

"Alright, I am taking Marissa home and I am going to change. I will meet you guys at HQ in 30 minutes" I say wrapping my arm around Marissa's shoulder.

"Steve, I want to help" she argues when I open my truck door for her

"Let's go change." I reply putting my truck into gear.

_**(Marissa's POV)**_

The drive back home was quiet and peaceful. I was glad to finally get to talk to Steve about him leaving to Japan. I was still upset but I would forgive him.

All three kids were tucked away into bed when we got back.

"Hey how was dinner?" Doris asked.

"It was fine until we stumbled across a case." I replied.

"Thank you for watching them" I say.

"It's not a problem at all. All three are angels. If you want I can watch them until the case gets solved." Doris replied.

Thanking her again I headed up to change. Steve and I made sure to tuck in the kids before leaving.

At HQ Kono was working on the smart table.

"Hey welcome back" she greeted.

"Thanks I missed this place" I reply with a smile.

"What do you got for us Kono?" Steve asked.

"CSU found some finger prints on the glass cases. But unless the owner wiped down the cases every night before closing I am not sure how much help that's going to be." Kono ran through.

"Anything on the owner?" I asked.

"Owner is Jai Himolai, owned the Kawali jewelry store for over 30 years. His wife passed away 10 years ago and their only daughter is in New York." Chin stepped in.

"Have CSU run the prints through the database and see if they get a hit. Tell them they could possibly be looking for someone with a juvei record. If it was kids they are going to be looking for somewhere to get rid of the stuff. Have HPD check in with local pawn shops and see if they got any new inventory." Steve ordered.

"In the meantime see if the cameras from the store got a good look at any of the kids lurking around." Steve said.

"I have HPD doing a 10 block radius search. If they are on foot they couldn't have gotten too far" Chin added.

"Good. Now let's go through the Owners financials and check and see if he had any employees." Steve directed.

"Pulling up his financials Himolai had two employees. A woman named Gracelyn Hama and man named Jason Kilwaini." Kono said.

"Can you pull up their drivers licenses?" I asked.

"Gracelyn is not even on the island. But look Jason doesn't have a license but he does have a juvi record. Jason is 17 years old." Kono ran through.

"Maybe it was an inside job. The kid isn't making enough money fast enough and decides to rip off his boss. I mean clearly this kid has the access." Danny said.

"Good point." I reply.

"Okay, Danny and I will talk to Jason. See what else CSU finds. "Steve said as Danny and he headed out.

It was close to 2am when we decided it was time to call it a night. Steve and I headed home and went straight to bed.

_**(Steve's POV)**_

Danny had called the next morning with some new intel on our case. Jason the kid we talked to last night was caught trying to pawn some of the jewelry that was stolen. HPD had picked him up and he was ready for us to question.

Jason was sitting with a lawyer when Danny and I arrived.

"You lied to us Jason. What do you know about the break in?" I questioned.

Jason stayed quiet.

"Come one kid you are looking adult charges. Just tell us who your friends that helped you." Danny tried to reason.

"You killed your boss. He is dead and you could be looking at murder charges. I know you didn't pull the trigger so tell us who did." I coax.

"We didn't mean for that to happen. We were supposed to just take the stuff and split it. My parents are hurting for money and me working there wasn't enough. I just needed the money. I didn't want him to get hurt. He was supposed to be at home already when we went but I guess he was still doing inventory." Jason sobbed.

"Just give us their names Jason." Danny ordered.

"Sang and Sing Hilamnio. I go to school with them." Jason stated writing down their address.

The team suited up and grabbed the two brothers. Both still had the jewelry with them and the murder weapon. Danno booked them and the team called it a day.

Marissa and I decided to take Tyler and Lily out to see the movie Wreck-It Ralf while my mom watched Liam. The kids were happy and reenacting their favorite scenes as we drove home. Both kids had crashed out when we got home with Marissa and I not too far behind.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully it meets your expectations. This one is kind of a filler but it needed to be added. Please read &** **review :)** _


End file.
